It's All In the Name
by HelainaBlake
Summary: Samara has a dark secret, and unimaginable power that others would kill to posses. But when she arrives at Mystic Falls, the gang must come to realize that there are bigger things at hand; and the Salvatores must stop a different history from repeating...
1. New Beginnings

**AN: /this isn't set anywhere specific in TVD plot, so all you need to concentrate on is the characters**

**I don't own anything in this story besides from my OCs and their story, so please enjoy**

**Helaina OUT****!**

* * *

><p>I looked out of the car window silently, tucking a lock of my long white hair behind my ears, and eyeing my future home curiously. I'd lost count of how many times we had moved now. In fact I don't really think I want to know the number... but lets just say it was a lot.<p>

"Your going to be fine here." My older brother said looking at me from the overhead mirror. "This time I have a feeling everything's going to work out."

"You say that every time Will, and it never is." I sighed. "We might as well go and live in the middle of nowhere and admit to ourselves that we'd make brilliant recluses..."

"Oh don't be that way, you'll love it here; my spidey senses are tingling!"

I snorted at that. "You're such a nerd..."

"And you love me for it." He grinned, turning the car and pulling into the driveway of a house in the middle of a nice looking neighbourhood. "Here we are! Home sweet home."

"Yeah, for now..."

Either he didn't hear me, or he chose to ignore my last comment, Will climbed out of the car and the walked around to the boot to collect the few bags of clothing and belongings we bought with us. I, however, decided to stay in the car and look at the house for a few more moments, wondering how little time we'd be spending in it before we inevitably had to leave.

Sighing deeply I opened the door and took my first step onto Mystic Falls.

~o~o~o~

"Samara, have you seen my books?" Will shouted up the stairs.

"Have you checked the brown bag?"

There were a few moments of shuffling downstairs, then a loud "Thank you!", then I knew he would have his head in his books for at least an hour or so.

I was sitting on the little alcove in my room, looking out of the window thoughtfully and stressing about my first day at a new school later on. I thankfully didn't have to stress about the house, as it came fully furnished anyway, but I couldn't help but wish it hadn't been so I would have at least had something to do to keep my mind off of school.

I looked over at the clock. 8am... That left me with enough time to put some make-up on and grab some breakfast before I had to leave.

Getting up I slowly wandered to my dressing table and threw myself onto the chair, holding my head in my hands and closing my eyes.

"You need to keep your emotions under control, you hair has changed again..."

I opened my eyes and ran my fingers through my locks, realizing my twin sister was right, my hair had indeed changed black.

"You know I can't help it sometimes, Isis, it's beyond my control."

"Hmm..." She said pointedly. "Anyway, what's gotten you in such a grump?"

I grabbed my make-up and set to work, looking at her out of the corner of my eyes. "I have school soon; and I'm sick and tired of changing states every few weeks. Leaving England was bad enough!"

I glared at her with all my might, and she just held her hands up defensively. "What, it isn't always my fault!"

"Most of the time it is." I retorted.

"Okay, fine, most of the time it is; but in those times I had my reasons and you know it!"

I finished putting mu mascara on and looked at her thoughtfully. "I know, but please, I'm begging you to try and keep yourself under control this time."

She smiled at me sweetly and placed her hand over her chest. "I cross my heart and hope to die."

I snorted. "A little to late for that, don't you think sis?"

She grinned at me in return before her smirk fell and her eyes narrowed. "Will's coming upstairs."

Not a second later our brother walked into the room with a curious look on his face. "You ready to head off?"

"Hey Samara." My sister interjected. "Tell him his taste in music sucks. I can't believe he made us listen to that crap all the way here!"

I sighed. "Isis said your taste in music sucks."

"Tell her she's a bitch." He said happily, before walking off. "Breakfast to go! C'mon, I got you an English muffin!"

Isis chuckled. "I do believe I hit a sore spot!" she looked at me with delight, but then frowned. "Your hairs back to normal."

I looked into the mirror and saw it had gone back to its usual brown shade, which was a good thing; it showed that I was no longer in 'a grump' as my sister put it. I reached across and grabbed a hair band, tying it up before walking to the other side of the room and putting on my black wig.

"Black suits you." My sister said thoughtfully. "You could seriously pull off the whole sexy librarian look without even trying!"

I laughed and shook my head, walking over to the mirror and adjusting it until it looked perfect.

"Right!" I said with optimism. "Ready to go and learn?"

Isis stared at me with wide eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Samara?"

~o~o~o~

"You know..." I started with my mouth full. "They call it and English muffin, but it tastes nothing like it does back back home."

"That's because American food sucks" Isis said in a huff.

"You've never even tried it before!"I laughed.

"No, but I've seen it and that's all that counts!"

"Okay..." My brother interupted, pulling up to the school. "It's weird hearing this one way argument, and you need to be off. Go learn, make new friends, and for the love of God tell Isis to behave!"

I climbed out of the car and looked at my sister who was currently giving Will the finger. "She heard you..." And with that I closed the door and turned to face my new classmates.

The school was as American as it could get, large building, large field to the side, loads of teenagers chatting out the front... And then there was me: The strange English girl, secretly wearing a wig because her hair changes depending on her mood, with a sister who had died seventeen years ago still by her side.

I took a deep breath, and then exhaled.

"Lets do this."

* * *

><p><strong>Review 3<strong>


	2. Familiar Faces

I looked at the schedule in my hand and sighed. Why did history have to be my first lesson? As much as I loved history, I had wanted a more laid back subject. Art maybe.

The corridors were crowded, and the search for my locker was so far uneventful. I looked at the ones to my left, following the numbers until I finally found my own. Opening it up, I threw the books I wouldn't need into it, when a group of people laughing caught my attention. A few lockers down from me there was a group of about four people chatting amongst themselves happily.

One of the girls had blonde hair, and her complexion was very fair. She was quite obviously doing most of the talking, but the others didn't really seem to mind. She turned to a girl to her right, who was agreeing to whatever she just said. This girl was cute, with wavy hair and a large smile, she clung to her blonde friend like they had known each other for years, and they probably had.

_I know she's my friend, but she's still dangerous... I just have to keep an eye on her._

I frowned. What did she mean 'dangerous'? I shook my head and looked at the others.

The last girl had straight long brown hair, with a middle parting. She was tanned and very beautiful, holding onto the boy next to her I presumed to be her boyfriend. He was tall, with a lighter brown hair, his arm slung over her shoulders lovingly. He was handsome, I had to admit; and it took quite a lot of effort to tear my eyes away from him.

I focused on him for a moment and got... nothing. Absolutely nothing!

"Watch out for them..." Isis whispered in my ears, leaning against the lockers casually.

I glanced at her from the corners of my eyes, putting my head further into the locker so no one would notice me speaking. "Why?" I asked. "Why can't I Hear the guy's thoughts?"

"They're just bad news, so leave it be." She said dismissively. "So are you going to want me to help in class again?"

I smiled at her. "Would you?"

"Anything for my little twin!" She laughed. "Now come on, before you're late."

I nodded and closed my locker, walking in the direction Isis had pointed me towards.

Isis came useful in these situations. Now matter where we were, or if we'd been there before, she'd know everything about it. The layout, the history, you name it. Which is why she was so good when it came to school.

On the way to my first class I had to walk past the group I was looking at earlier. They were laughing about something, so I looked up for a moment. The boy was looking at his friends, but when I was just walking up to him he caught my gaze, and froze.

I averted my eyes and walked a little faster and rushed into the classroom. There were a couple of students were at their seats, but not all of them, so I wandered over to the teacher at his desk and smiled.

"Hi, it's my first day here."

"Ah!" He smiled back. "Then you must be Samara. My name is Mr Saltzman, and I'll be your history teacher."

"Thanks. Umm, is there anywhere in particular I should sit?"

He pointed to a desk near the middle of the classroom, and I took my place there quickly.

Not long after the room began to fill with students, and that included the group from earlier. The girl with long brown hair took the seat next to me, and the boy, who was still staring at me, sat right behind me.

I swear I could feel the back of my head burning!

"Hey." A gentle voice snapped me from my daze. I looked to my left and saw the girl smiling at me. "You're new here, right? My name's Elena."

_She seems nice, but it looks like she could use a friend._

I returned the smiled. "Samara, it's nice to meet you."

"Alright class!" Mr Saltzman suddenly said, walking to the very front of the room. "Today we're going to go over The Battle of Willow Creek. Now can anyone, besides from Stefan, tell me the number of casualties during the battle?"

"Put your hand up." Isis said, standing to my right.

I did so without hesitation. It wasn't that I liked being the brainy one, but I realised that with Isis telling me the answers, and then me telling the class, I actually learnt something!

"Samara?" Mr Saltzman said, quite surprised. "Do you know?"

I nodded, and then waited for my sister.

"Three-hundred and forty six."

"Three-hundred and forty six." I repeated.

"And twenty-seven in the church"

"And twenty-seven in the church" I repeated once more.

The whole class was looking at me now, including Elena who had her mouth open.

"Samara, would you mind if I asked where you are originally from?"

I shook my head. "I come from a town called Chichester in the south of England."

"Then how do you know so much about this small towns history?" He asked.

"I- I" _Have to think a good answer to get out of this! _"I like history, and like to know the history of the place I'm living in."

"Really?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "Can you tell me the names of the founding families?"

I listened to my sister and then repeated her word for word. "The Fells, the Forbes, the Gilberts, the Lockwoods and the Salvatores."

The teacher looked at me with a mixture of shock and delight, but I realized I had gotten away with it.

The rest of the lesson went on without a hitch, and looking at my schedule I realized I had a free period! So I was about to head off to the cafeteria, when Elena called my name. She was standing with her group, and as I walked towards them I noticed that the boy was _still _staring at me! Seriously what was up with this guy?

"Don't go near them, Samara." Isis warned.

I ignored her and joined the group. "Yes Elena?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch,, if you have a free period that is."

I nodded at her. "I do, and I'd love to join you."

So we walked to grab some food and then sat on one of the large benches outside.

"So you come from England, huh? That must be awesome!" The blonde grinned. "Oh, I'm Caroline by the way, and this is Bonnie and Stefan, Elena's boyfriend."

Bonnie smiled warmly at me while Stefan nodded. "It's nice to meet you Samara."

"You too." I said meekly.

"Anyway!" Caroline gushed. "How did you know all of that back in the class? Do you really like history? Cos I've spent all of my life in this town and I barely knew the answers to the questions!"

I grinned at the amount of bubbles she was emitting. "Yeah, history can be good, It can tell you all about what a place is like and the people you find there."

"Hmm..." Bonnie mused. "That's a good way of looking at it, actually. Oh, Samara, so you mind if I have one of your grapes? I left my purse at home."

I shook my head. "No, not at all!" I picked a grape off from the small bag and reached out my hand to her. She looked at me thankfully and took it.

But then she froze, looking into my eyes, and dropped the grape. "Oh..." She whispered.

I frowned at her. "Bonnie, are you okay?"

She regained her composure and shook her head. "No.. I, uh, I'm fine. I've gotta go."

Elena and Caroline looked at her confused, "Bonnie wait! Oh, sorry Samara, we'll be right back. Stefan, keep her company for a second?"

"Of course."

Elena kissed his lips and thanked him, running after her friend with Caroline on her tail.

_Ah crap..._ How did I wind up alone with the staring guy?

"So..." I said, not much liking the silence. "How long have you and Elena been going out for? She's really nice."

He looked at me in silence for a while, and then spoke. "Jasmine, how are you alive?"

I paused. "Umm... Well, my name is Samara, and your question is confusing."

"No, it can't be." He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. But not in a threatening way, in a gentle way, which just managed to confuse me further. "Jasmine, tell me the truth."

"I told you to stay away from them..." Isis said, sitting right next to me.

"Why?" I asked her, although Stefan could have thought I was talking to him.

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "You died. We watched you die. We buried you!"

Isis smirked at us, leaning towards me and whispering in my ear.

I gasped, pulling my hand away from him, and not even thinking before I whispered: "Vampire."

He frowned at me. "You were turned?"

"No!" I jumped out of my seat and took a step back. "You! You're a vampire."

There was no one around us to hear my declaration, so Stefan didn't seem to worry about that. But he did frown, with a defeated look on his face. "You're not jasmine?"

I shook my head. "No I'm not, but you're a vampire!"

A gasp from my right broke our gaze, and I saw Elena, Bonnie and Caroline staring at us with wide eyes. "You told her?" Caroline shrieked.

"I didn't tell her anything, she already knew!"

"She's one to." Isis whispered.

"You're a vampire to." I gasped, looking at Caroline.

"How the hell does she know this?" Bonnie said with wide eyes.

Isis walked behind me and continued. "She's a witch, a descendant from Salem."

"Salem witch."

Elena walked up to me, obviously scared and concerned. "Samara, how do you know this?"

Isis then moved to stand just to the side but between us, a smirk on her face as she told me about Elena.

"Doppelgänger."

I then promptly passed out.

**Elena POV**

"Bonnie, wait up! What's wrong? What did you see?"

Bonnie just shook her head and walked into the building, then ushered us into an empty corridor. "I saw... I'm not even sure how to explain it! I saw her, but it wasn't her. And I saw her over and over again, but they still weren't the same girl that's sitting at the table right now."

Caroline shook her head. "Bonnie you're not making any sense!"

"Look, I know what I saw!" She snapped, rubbing her head. "I just can't interpret it..."

We all looked at each other worriedly before deciding to head back outside to try and find out the truth.

"No I'm not, but you're a vampire!"

Caroline gasped, and I couldn't help but stare at Samara. "You told her?" Caroline shrieked.

"I didn't tell her anything, she already knew!" Stefan said quickly.

I watched Samara, who's eyes very quickly went from Stefan to Caroline.

"You're a vampire to." She said, her face turning even whiter.

"How the hell does she know this?" Bonnie said loudly.

Samara's eyes drifted to the side briefly, as if she were _listening to someone, _before they snapped right back to Bonnie. "Salem witch."

I walked slowly over to her, noticing that she was scared and surrounded by strangers. "Samara, how do you know this?"

Her eyes locked onto mine as she whispered. "Doppelgänger..."

"Oh my god!" I knelt down to her, Stefan by my side in an instant helping to roll her onto her front. "Stefan what happened?"

"I- I'm not sure. She looks like someone from my past."

I turned my head towards him. "What, another doppelgänger?"

He nodded. "She's not a vampire, that's for sure. We have to get her away from here."

"Yeah." I agreed. "We'll take her to the boarding house."

Stefan was about to speak, but froze. "Stefan? Stefan what is it?"

"Damon."

I frowned, looking back at my two friends for a moment before my gaze went back to my boyfriend. "What? What about Damon?"

Stefan looked down at Samara, a strange look in his eye. "She wasn't just in my past, she was in his to."

"Stefan, who was she? How was she in your past?"

Stefan continued to stare at her, and I knew he was remembering his time with the girl that he thought to be dead.


	3. Simpler Times

**Hope you're enjoying it so far, please don't forget to review!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stefan POV<strong>

_1854_

"Brother!" I called, running after Damon with all my might. "Brother, what's going on?"

"Hush Stefan!" He said, slowing down and crouching behind one of the large bushes along the pathway. "Try and be quiet, we don't want to be caught!"

I was by his side quickly, looking along the pathway to our house and then turning to look the other way. Not far along there was a carriage heading towards our house, with several suitcases piled along the top.

"Look Damon!" I said gleefully. "Horses!"

"Stefan, get down!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bush with him, peeking through to observe the carriage.

I moved closer to my brother to see what he was looking at. "Damon, what's going on?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, just watched silently as the carriage went past us and eventually pulled up to the house. "Father told me that someone's coming to live with us."

"Who?" I frowned.

"A daughter of an old friend, who just died recently. Apparently she's now an orphan, so Father decided to take her in."

My eyes widened. "A _girl_? A girl is going to live with us?"

"Gosh, Stefan, the idea is not so repulsive is it?" He scoffed. "Besides, she might be fun."

I crossed my arms defiantly. "Girls aren't fun..."

He promptly gave me a little whack on the side of the arm, looking at me with amusement in his eyes. "Enough of that, lets go meet our guest. I'm sure father wants to introduce us."

He took my hand and we slowly made our way back to the house. Father was standing by the entrance of the carriage, talking to a man I hadn't seen before.

"Ah! Damon, Stefan, as you both know we have a new addition coming to live with us." He was smiling, which was quite strange for him. "Thomas, if you would."

The new man nodded at him and then leant into the carriage, holding out his hand to someone. He then took a step back allowing the person to exit the carriage.

She looked older than me, but younger than my brother, and for a girl she was quite pretty. She had long wavy black hair, much like my brothers, and she was looking as the pair of us with her wide green eyes. She was scared being here, I knew that much.

"Boys," My father said, gently taking the girl by the shoulders and standing behind her. "This is Jasmine, and she'll be living with us from now on. I want you to be hospitable to her, and make her feel comfortable here. It's also her home now."

I was the first to move, standing in front of her and holding out my hand, as I had seen my father did many times before. "Hi, my name's Stefan."

She smiled meekly at me and accepted my hand, shaking it gently before letting go. I then took a step back as my brother took my place, but he instead reached for her hand. She looked at him curiously, but extended her hand anyway. Damon took it in his own and then raised it to his lips, placing a tender kiss upon her knuckles.

"Damon Salvatore." He smiled. "Welcome to our estate."

~o~o~o~

"She looks lonely." I said, pointing over to the lake where Jasmine was sitting. She hadn't said a word since she arrived, and the second she was free to do what she wanted, she chose to sit by herself in front of the small lake. It wasn't really a lake, but it's what father and brother called it; I always thought I was just a large pond...

"She just lost her last family member, she's sad." Damon had been sitting on the front steps with me for a while now, wanting to talk to her, but not quite having the courage to do so. "That's it!" He suddenly declared, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to talk to her, are you with me?"

"Yes, I am." I grinned, following his footsteps over to Jasmine.

She didn't notice us at first, and when we sat either side of her on the grass she merely cast a glance at us before gazing at the lake once more. We remained silent for a few minuets, not really knowing what to say. Damon was always good in these situations though.

"How old are you?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Her head didn't move, and neither did her eyes but she answered anyway. "I'm eleven." Her voice was soft, and sad. I didn't know her, but I still wanted to hug her and comfort her. "What about you two? How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen." Damon answered. "And Stefan is seven."

Jasmine smiled and turned to me. "Seven? But you look so mature!"

I grinned at her, and I knew that I was blushing. "Your hair is pretty." I said. "It's like my brothers."

She laughed. "Thank you, Stefan."

"Hey!" Damon said, looking at us with furrowed brows."Are you saying I have girly hair?"

"Would there be a problem with that?" She asked pointedly.

"Of course there would be! I'm a boy, not a girl! If anyone has girly hair, it's Stefan..."

I frowned at him, reaching up to touch my auburn hair, not really knowing what was wrong with it. Jasmine was looking at me, and then smirked.

"Oh Damon, I'm afraid I need your help. You see I wanted to go closer to the water, but I think I saw something dreadful! Do you think you could look in the water and see if there's anything near the surface?"

My brother always liked to be the hero, so when a damsel was in distress I knew that he wouldn't be able to resits. But for some reason I felt that Jasmine wasn't being entirely truthful. As my brother was getting up and leaning over the water, Jasmine turned to me and winked, before bolting up and pushing him in.

Damon let out a sudden squeak as he landed head first in the cold water, only to resurface quickly and shout "I can't swim! I can't swim!"

Jasmine visibly paled, regretting what she had done, kneeling by the side of the lake and extending her hand. What she didn't know, was that my brother was lying,

The second his fingers were entwined with hers she was yanked into the water with him, leaving me by the side rolling on the floor from the laughter that was escaping me.

Jasmine glared at him, and then at me; and before I knew it I had two sets of hands grabbing my clothing and pulling me in with them.

After that there was a lot of splashing and a lot of laughter. It took a while before the mayhem died down, and when it did we were all left grinning at one another. "Come on!" Damon said, noticing that it was getting dark. "Lets get out before we get ill."

I was the first to paddle to the grass, and when I was sitting with my feet still in the water I saw Jasmine being pulled along by Damon; and when they reached me he lifter her by her hips and place her next to me. She then grabbed his hand and helped him up to sit next to her.

We all sighed, and I placed my hand in hers. She looked down at me and smiled, looking back at the sunset and resting her head on Damon's shoulders.

We didn't exchange words, but we knew that this was the beginning of something that would change our lives forever.

~o~o~o~

_Present day_

Back at the boarding house, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and I were sitting on the sofas talking about the current predicament we were in. We had left 'Samara' upstairs to rest in my bed, knowing that we would all have a lot of questions for one another.

"What if she tells everyone?" Caroline said, looking down at the glass of blood in her hand. "I mean, I don't want to have to deal with an angry mob! It's the masquerade ball soon, and we've worked so hard organising everything!"

Bonnie placed her hand in her friends. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. The ball will go on as planned. Besides, it's not for another week."

"The ball isn't really important guys." Elena said, looking at me. "I'm just wondering about Damon."

Bonnie frowned. "What do you mean?"

Elena looked to me, and I nodded, giving her the okay to tell them what I had told her. Well... What little I had told her.

"Stefan told me that she looks like someone from their past."

"Another doppelgänger?" Caroline gasped.

Elena nodded. "Yes, and I'm just thinking how exactly she was in your past."

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me with worried eyes, making me reach out to hold her hand. "I'm juts wondering how Damon's going to react."

"React to what Elena?"

We all snapped out heads to look at Damon, who had our back to us by the liquor stand pouring himself a drink.

"Damon." I said with wide eyes, getting to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, in case you've forgotten brother, I live here." He said sarcastically. "Now what are you and the powerpuff girls up to this time?"

"There's a girl that knows about us." Caroline blurted, but Bonnie was quick to jab her in the ribs.

"Really?" Damon said with a raised eyebrow, then shrugging dismissively. "So kill her. Problem solved."

He started to walk away, but I called after him: "It's got something to do with Jasmine."

He froze at the doorway, turning slowly to glare at all of us. "What do they know of Jasmine?"

"They don't know anything." I said. "But that doesn't mean I wouldn't recognise her."

His mouth opened, eyebrows raised. "What do you-?"

"Her doppelgänger is sleeping in my bed. She-"

Before I could finish my sentence I found myself pinned against the wall, Damon's fingers wrapped viciously around my neck and his fangs extended warningly.

"Damon!" Elena jumped. "Let him go!"

My brother ignored her, his eyes solely fixed on my own. "She died." He said bitterly, as if she were dying all over again. "Stefan, Jasmine died in our arms."

"I know." I said sadly, trying my best not to let the others understand what was going on. I looked over to them, noticing how the were both confused and shocked. I looked back to my brother. "I know she died, I remember. But that doesn't change the fact that her doppelgänger is upstairs. Alive and breathing."

We stared at one another for a long while, and just like that he was gone.

"Stefan, he's gone upstairs!" Bonnie panicked, not liking the idea of Damon in the same room as an unconscious girl. I wasn't worried at all, but I followed them anyway, pushing past them when they stood in the door frame of my room.

Damon was by her side, kneeling on the ground and staring at the girl's sleeping form in awe. He reached forward and gently brushed his fingers against her cheek, as if to check if she were real or not.

I walked over to stand beside him, looking down at Samara and placing my hand on his shoulder; which was a bad move, because once again I was forced against the wall by my neck.

"Damon!" I said tensely, glaring at him as hard as he was glaring at me. "Damon, let me go."

His grip only tightened. "It's not going to happen again brother." He growled. "History is not going to repeat itself this time! Now get out!"

He threw me to the other side of the room, and Elena was quick to be by my side.

Damon continued to glare at me for a moment more, before returning to stare at the girl in my bed, occasionally caressing her hair and face.

"Guys..." Bonnie finally said, breaking the silence. "Who is this girl? Who is 'Jasmine'?"

I looked up at her, knowing that Damon wasn't paying attention to anyone apart from Samara. "Jasmine came to live with us when we were young." I told them. "She was the girl we loved before Katherine."

Elena took a step back, surprised to hear this, and we all looked over to Damon.

He was lost in his own world, and I knew that he was basking in the memories of when she was still alive. And the painful memories that were worth every second of loving her.


	4. Complicated Times

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying this story so far, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Helaina OUT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>**POV**

_1863_

"Hush Damon!" Jasmine giggled, pulling me through the dark corridors. "We don't want to wake anyone!"

I tugged at her hand. "With you laughing like that we'll wake up the entire house!"

She just sped up and giggled that much harder, dragging me into her chambers and locking the door behind us. "Now, _Mr Salvatore_, that you're back from the war and you have me all alone; whatever do you plan to do with me?"

I smirked playfully at her and casually sauntered until we were mere inches from each other. I looked down into her beautiful green eyes, and her expression changed quickly from playful to enthralled. I relished in the fact I could to this to her.

I leant down to her level and whispered in her ear: "I love you, Jasmine."

"I love you to." She smiled sweetly.

I pulled my head back, for a moment, only to lean back to her and capture her lips with my own.

Her hands instantly went up to my hair, her finger threading and gently tugging at the black locks, as my hand trailed down to her hips. I quickly lifted her up, and she laughed as she wrapped her lags around me. I turned us around and we fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, fingers pulling through hair, lips swollen, both of us panting. I ran my hands along her arms, her stomach, her thighs, wrapping her legs around me and pulling away to look at her.

Her eyes were closed, and her breath heavy. There was a slight flush to her cheeks, and moisture on her lips.

She had never looked so ravishing.

"Jasmine, I want to be with you... Completely."

She opened her eyes and looked at me with sad knowing eyes. "Damon, you know I can't do that. We've discussed this many times."

I lowered my head. "Why? Why, Jasmine? You know I love you. I would do anything for you, so why cant we fully be lovers?"

She raised her hand, and wiped away a tear I hadn't realized had fallen. "Because it would be unfair for my first to be with you and not with Stefan."

I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, unable to speak.

"Hey." She said softly, lifting my head. "Hold me?"

I remained silent, but nodded, pulling myself up and then waited for her to sit beside me. I reached for the top of her night garment, but she stopped me, giving me a loving kiss that took my breath away and then motioning for me to continue.

I pulled the cloth away and threw it to the ground, all the while staring at the raw beauty of the woman I loved. She looked at me meekly but then began to pull at my shirt, throwing on the ground as soon as it was free.

We took our time undressing each other, knowing that we had all the time in the world; and when we were done we lay on the bed in each others arms. This night was precious, as were the other nights that we spent like this. Flesh on flesh, the closest we could be without fully giving into the primal need that I hoped we would one day succumb to.

~o~o~o~

**Stefan POV**

It was still dark, but the corridors were just beginning to fill with the light of the rising sun; I knew it wouldn't be much longer until she returned to her chambers. I heard my brother's door open, and not a moment later Jasmine slowly crept out in her undergarments, not seeing me yet, and closed the door behind her.

"It happened didn't it?" I said shakily.

Jasmine, not knowing I was there, visibly jumped and spun around to look at me. I was kneeling on the floor, my knees drawn up to my chest, and my arms holding them tightly. I knew I was the picture of a broken being, and I couldn't exactly deny that I wasn't.

"Stefan..." She said softly, crouching down to my level. "Have you been out here all night?"

I had been, but she still hadn't told me the truth. "Answer me. Please Jasmine, tell me..."

Jasmine looked at me and sighed, placing her hand on top of mine. "Stefan, I swore to both of you that I wouldn't do that."

I couldn't say anything, worried that I would just break down in her arms. I loved her, and she loved me, but I knew she loved my brother also.

"Stefan, I know this is hard for you, but it's hard for me to; and for your brother..." She looked away sadly for a moment before her eyes lifted back to me. "Honestly Stefan I don't know what to do any more, Damon and I will be required to marry other people soon, and I don't think I could manage without either of you..."

"We could all go and live together, none of us have to get married." I suggested.

"Oh Stefan, I wish it were that easy; but if we remain here we will have an obligation to marry, and there is no where else for us to go." I small sob escaped her lips, and I couldn't resist throwing my arms around her and hold her tight.

"What's going on?"

We both raised our head to see Damon standing in the doorway, who upon seeing the state we were in, instantly dropped to his knees and held us both.

"Damon..." Jasmine sobbed. "Stefan... What are we going to do?"

I didn't know what to say, and neither did Damon. We were at a loss.

"I don't know, Jasmine." Damon sighed. "I really don't know..."

~o~o~o~

**Present Day**

_Damon POV_

She was here. She was alive. Breathing, living and dreaming in our house.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her, I couldn't stop caressing her cheek; if I did I feared I would wake up from this heavenly dream.

Stefan was sitting on the other side of the room, paying her just as much attention as I was, leaving Elena to wander in the room occasionally, giving us strange looks and then leaving. I didn't know what was up with her, and quite frankly I didn't care.

"She isn't Jasmine, Damon." Stefan said, "She isn't going to recognize you."

"How can you be sure? You deduction skills don't exactly par with Sherlock Holmes, little brother."

I could see him brooding from the corner of my eyes. "I know because I asked her, she didn't recognize me and when she found out I was a vampire she passed out."

I looked away from Jasmine for the first time, to glare at my brother. "That may be, but how in the hell did she find out about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I think Bonnie saw something when their hands touched, so she ran away. The girls ran after her and I was left with Samara."

"'Samara'?" I frowned.

"Yes, That's her name. Anyway, the second we were on out own I talked to her as if she were Jasmine; and I genuinely thought she was Jasmine. Out of the blue she accused Caroline and I of being vampires, Bonnie of being a witch, and Elena of being a doppelgänger."

"Stated." I corrected.

"What?"

"Well if she was telling the truth, then she was stating a fact, not accusing you of eating all the pies."

Goody little Stefan gave me a disapproving look, before returning to his brooding. Seriously, just being in his presence was depressing...

"Mmm..."

Stefan and I were standing by the bed in an instant.

Her head moved from side to side, her hands clenched and then unclenched, and then she opened her eyes. She looked around the room in a slight daze, and when her eyes rested on me I froze.

Was it really my Jasmine? Had she been alive for all these years? Would I finally have her back?

"Who are you?"

Her question shook my very core.


	5. I'm Not Defenseless

_**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the new chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please review, as it fuels my desire to upload as soon as i can so that you enjoy the story. Please check my page, as i have many other stories which i hope you'll enjoy. One that I'm working on it called The Debt, and it's a True Blood fic, and I've been getting nothing but positive feedback so far, so i'm sure you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Helaina OUT!**_

* * *

><p>Damon stared at the girl, his expression unchanging, and Samara stared right back at him. Stefan was the first to speak up. "Samara, it's me Stefan; this is Damon, my brother."<p>

Samara looked between the two of them, her eyes wide. "What am I doing here?" She slowly sat up and pushed her back against the headboard. "Where am I?"

"You're at our house, you fainted, remember?"

Samara shook her head, and then paused, her eyes growing wide. "You're a vampire."

"_So's the one in leather."_ Isis was lying casually next to Samara on the bed, but Samara didn't dare look at her. She couldn't let the vampire's know she existed.

"You're a vampire to." She said looking at Damon, who just frowned in return.

"How do you know all of this?"

"_Tell him you can feel what they are."_

Samara repeated what Isis said, and they gave her puzzling looks. "Are you a witch?"

"No." She said, shaking her head.

"_But I'm not defenceless."_

"But I'm not defenceless."

"_Demand to leave."_

"I want to go home now." She said, drawing up her knees to her chest. "Let me go home."

"No." Everyone looked at Damon, who had spoken for the first time since Samara woke up, and his eyes were burning with.. Rage? None of them could be sure. "Stefan, get out. Now."

Stefan looked at his brother as if her were mad. "Damon, you know I'm not going to do that."

"Get out!" He yelled. He grabbed Stefan by the throat and threw him out of the room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He then turned to Samara, who was staring at the vampire; but what he didn't realise was that she was staring at him not with fear, but with curiosity. Because she really didn't have a reason to fear him.

"Jasmine?" He said, looking at her strangely.

"My name's not Jasmine." She said. "My name's Samara. I don't know a Jasmine."

"Where did you come from?"

Samara hesitated. "All over. My brother and I move a lot, I'm not sure where we lived first..."

Damon stared at her with such intensity, Samara was surprised she wasn't in flames! "Your hair is wrong."

Samara tilted her head to the side. "I'm sorry?"

"Your hair." He repeated, pointing at it casually. "It should be brown."

Samara instinctively put her hand on her head, surprised that her wig had managed to stay in place. It was long, just a little bit below her shoulders, with a curved fringe that stopped just above her eyes. Damon gave her a once over, noting that her style was quite... Dark. She was wearing black shorts and fishnets, with a deep crimson tank-top. Her boots, which were now by the side of the bed, had large thick buckles along the side from bottom to top, and would go halfway up her calf.

The word 'emo' came to Damon's mind when he looked at her, and the black eye make-up only confirmed his thoughts.

"I dye it." She said. "I like black."

"I can see that." Damon snorted. "You're covered in it."

Samara looked him up and down, placing her hands on her hips in defence. "Excuse me Mr. Hypocrite, but have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Damon frowned and looked down at himself. His shoes were black, his jeans were black, his shirt was black, and his jacket was made out of leather, so of course it was... Yup, you guessed it: Black.

"But I'm a guy." He replied. "You're a girl."

Samara rolled her eyes. "Thank you for clearing that up for me. But how exactly does that make a difference? Our sexes don't dictate the way we should dress, or at least they don't in this century. So If you think my taste in clothing is bad, then yours is equally."

By this point Samara was on her feet and standing with her head held high. She didn't like being talked down to, and she didn't take it from anybody. Not even cocky vampires.

Damon just smirked at her. "You sound just like Jasmine."

Samara froze for a moment, before she huffed loudly. "Well I'm not her, so you're just going to have to get over it."

The corner of Damon's lips twitched slightly. "I'm beginning to see that."

"Does that mean you'll let me go now?"

The tension in the room was almost suffocating Samara, she just wished Damon would answer her already.

"No."

Well she didn't want that answer.

"But why not?" She snapped. "Why the hell should I stay here? What do you want with me?"

"I want to know why you look like her!" He roared. His face had turned into that of a monster's; black veins covering most of it, and his fangs extended threateningly.

Most people would be shivering in fear. They would have screamed and then run for their lives.

But not Samara.

She just stood her ground, and looked at the vampire curiously. When she took a step forwards it was Damon who was in shock, and when her hands reached up to trace the outline of the veins Damon could do nothing but stare into her eyes.

"I don't know who you are." Samara started softly. "And I don't know what you want exactly, but I'm not afraid of you. You won't gain from hurting or killing me. Whoever this Jasmine person is... Well, you're not alone in wanting to find out why I look like her. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. And I'm certainly not weak."

"Oh I'm not to sure about that." He growled.

Samara could tell he was about to prove to her how weak she really was, but Samara was ready.

And so was Isis.

Before Damon could even comprehend what was happening he was flying across the room and out of the door, crashing against the wall in the hallway. Samara looked down at him, walking forwards and over him down the hallway to the stairs. "I will leave if I want to." She said coldly.

Damon was up and storming at her as fast as he could, but once again he was flying away from her, and this time down the stairs.

"Damon?" Samara heard Stefan's voice from downstairs, and when he saw what Samara had done he didn't hesitate to see her as a threat. He ran at her, fangs bared, leaving Elena standing below the chaos to stare with wide eyes.

"Don't." Samara raised her hand and Stefan froze on the spot. "Threaten me." She continued walking down the stairs, Stefan moving with her by some invisible force. When she reached the bottom her other hand flicked out in Damon's direction, and he rose from the ground and joined Stefan's side.

"Well done, little brother." Damon grunted, struggling at whatever was holding him still. "You got your ass kicked by a girl."

"I could say the same for you-."

"ENOUGH!" Samara yelled, gaining both of their attention. She looked at them with bored eyes, and right then and there Stefan couldn't help but compare that look to Damon's...

"Now I don't care if you are vampires. I don't care how old you are, and as curious as I am, I don't care much that I look like someone you once knew. All of this is irrelevant. You _cannot _keep me here, and I _refuse _ to be threatened by you." Her face chanced instantly, into a sickly sweet smile. "So lets get down to business, shall we?"

"I like a woman who takes control." Damon smirked.

Samara rolled her eyes, and looked over to Elena who was at a lost of what to do. "Is he always like this?"

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Pretty much."

Samara chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt your boyfriend if I can help it. As long as he's good." She gave Stefan a pointed look, who didn't look to happy, but he nodded reluctantly. Samara lowered one of her hands, and Stefan landed on the ground. Elena was next to him in a second.

"Now back to you." She faced Damon once more. "Are you going to play nice?"

"Let me go and you'll find out."

"Damon, please, just do as she says." Stefan reasoned.

Damon glared at his brother. "Fine." He mumbled.

Samara dropped her hand and then turned to the living room. "Now that we're all getting along, shall we talk like grown ups?" Everyone had followed her cautiously, and watched as she sat on one of the sofas with a smile on her face. "I'm sure you have questions, so ask away."

Stefan took a seat opposite her, Elena next to him and Damon pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

"Are you a witch?" Elena started them off.

"No." Samara answered truthfully. "I'm not a witch, I'm far more powerful." She added the last bit with a smirk. "Oh, Damon? A glass for me, if you will."

Damon wasn't the least bit happy about it, but he poured another glass and handed it to her with venom in his eyes. "What are you then?"

Samara took a sip from her glass and sighed. "I don't know, and that's the truth."

Everyone was thinking about his information for a few moments, but Samara was thinking about her unfamiliar predicament. She was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place. For one, she could leave this place and tell her brother all that happened; but if she did then they would be forced to leave and Samara would never find out why she looked so much like this Jasmine girl.

On the other hand she could tell her brother nothing, but tell the vampire's everything... But that was almost out of the question.

"_I think it's time..." _ Isis whispered, sitting right next to Samara. _"You need to know the truth, but you also need to keep me out of this. Tell them everything you know, just don't let them know I exist. I'm the only weapon you've got against them."_

Samara wanted to snap at her that she wasn't a weapon, but she knew that she couldn't. So she sighed deeply, and complied to Isis' wishes.

"Okay." Samara said, taking off her wig and untying the band, revealing her now red hair. "I think I should start at the beginning."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to check my other stories and my profile page. Please be kind and review ^,.,^<strong>_


	6. The GreenEyed Monster

Elena looked at the new girl with a slack jaw, still comprehending what had just been said. "Okay..." She started. "So let me get this straight. Your parents disapeared when you were younger, just before you relaized you had these strange powers. They came out of nowhere and ever since, people that you dont know have been chasing up and down the country?"

"The world." Samara corrected. "We spent a little time in Europe."

Elena nodded, looking to Stefan who was also gobsmacked. "Alright... And you can do just about anything that pops into your mind?"

"Yup." She said, popping the 'P'. "It can be pretty nifty sometimes!"

"And you said that you were stronger than witches... So, are you stronger than Bonnie?"

Samara nodded. "Far stronger. Stronger then her and her relitives combined."

_"Like Emily Bennett."_

"Like Emily Bennett. She's got nothing on me."

That got the vampire's attention. "How do you know about Emily?"

Samara grinned instinctively, Isis already leaning towards her and whispering in her ear. "I know a lot of things about you two. How your father killed you." She looked to Stefan. "How you killed your father right back." Then to Damon. "How your brother turned you into the monster you are today." To Stefan again. "How you've been fighting for your humanity and found some of it when you met Elena." To Damon. "How you've been fighting your humanity so the pain you've been through never gets the chance to destroy you." She leant back and calmly crossed her legs. "You think you're in love, but you're not."

Damon frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You heard me." She said gently. "You think that you're in love, but you're not. You haven't been since Jasmine. What you're feeling right now is only the remnants of love, which you're locking away."

Damon scoffed. "What are you, my therapist? Cos I have to warn you, I ate my last one."

Elena gave him a pointed look, before turning back to Samara. "Okay, so I get that you're all powerful, I get that you have random knowledge; but what I don't understand is if you know all of this, then why don't you know anything about Jasmine?"

Samara went to open her mouth, but found herself at a loss. Her head darted round to Isis who was sitting right next to her with a bored expression on her face; much like the one she had pulled earlier. Samara had never thought that Isis would be withholding information from her, especially something as big as this... Isis was the one person she could trust in the world. She didn't know what she would do without her.

"Samara?" Elena said, looking into the empty space where Isis sat. "What are you looking at?"

Samara looked quickly at Elena before shaking her head. "Oh- uh.. Nothing! Sorry, just distracted!"

"No." Damon said quickly. "No, you were looking at something. What was it?"

Samara was taken back, but managed to force a laugh. "I wasn't looking at anything Damo-."

"Yes, you were!" He snapped, causing everyone to jump. He shot up from his seat and knelt down in front of her, taking her hand in his. Samara was surprised by the sudden change in his demeanor, because when she looked in his eyes she saw something gentle. "Samara, I don't know what you're hiding from us, but I know that you are. And I also know that you don't trust me..." He looked away for a moment. "And you have a reason not to trust me... But look into my past, see what happened with Samara. I know you'll trust me then. I know you will."

"He's right." Stefan said, speaking up for the first time. He left Elena's side and knelt down next to Damon, taking Samara's free hand in his own. "See us back then, see that you can trust us."

Samara looked between the two of them. "Why?" She asked. "Why do you want me to pry into your past, just so that I trust you? You hate people knowing your past! Why am I so different?"

"Because you look like her." Damon said without hesitation.

"You act like her, you talk like her." Stefan continued.

Damon let out a small laugh. "You even smell like her."

Samara felt a tear escape her eye, but she knew that it wasn't her own.

_"I knew this day would one day come... I just... I wasn't prepared. I guess I never could be. Life is never going to be the same after this Samara. There will be pain, and blood, and betrayal... But you will find the one thing that will keep you alive, and I just pray for you that it will work. Do you understand?"_

Samara nodded. "I understand..."

The two vampires looked at her, thinking that it was them who she answered to, and then closed their eyes. Isis moved behind the sofa and raised her hands just above Samara's shoulders.

Elena looked at the scene in front of her with green eyes. She didn't like this one bit...

Isis leant down and kissed Samara's head. _"Please forgive me."_

And then she lowered her hands.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't forget to review and subscribe ;-)<em>**


	7. Old Times, Old faces

**_Sorr for the long wait, but hopefully this chapter will make up for everything. You'll see what I'm talking about ;D _**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

* * *

><p><em>1860<em>

"Jasmine, we need to talk."

The brunette looked up from her desk and smiled. "Damon, of course. Let me just finish this sentence." She turned her attention back to the small book in front of her and scribbled something down, before quickly closing it and setting the pen aside. "So, are you okay?"

Damon kept his eyes to the floor, but he managed a nod. "Yes I- um, I'm fine."

Jasmine smirked. "Are you sure? Because you don't sound it."

Damon looked up at her and gave a meek smile in return, extending his hand and gaining his composure. "Jasmine, would you join me through the gardens?"

Jasmine stood and took his hand. "I would love to."

They looked at each other warmly and made their way through the house, but before they could leave they collided with something solid. "Hey!" Damon grabbed his brother by the shoulders, moving his out of the way and giving him a harsh look. "Watch where you're going, little brother."

Stefan looked at the two of them with wary eyes. "Where are you going?"

"That is none of your business..." Damon said with narrowed eyes. "Now run along."

"No." Stefan said defiantly. "I think I'd like to come with you."

Damon took a step forward, looming over him. "Stefan-."

"No." Jasmine smiled. "I think it would be nice. The three musketeers out on a nice day like this," She walked past the two of them and out of the door, turning to them. "I couldn't think of a better way to spend my day."

When she was out of earshot Damon turned to his brother and grabbed him by his collar. "If you try anything-."

"I could say the same for you." He growled, shoving his brother off of him. "Now get out of my way."

O~o~O

"WILL THE TWO OF YOU JUST STOP IT ALREADY!"

Jasmine stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at the Salvatore brothers with distain. They had been sniping for the past hour, and it had eventually grown to something physical.

Damon looked over to Jasmine, then to his brother, before grabbing Stefan by his upper arm and dragging him away. "We'll be back in a moment, excuse us..."

Jasmine watched them leave with her jaw slack, not sure where this had even come from. The past few years she had been living here had been amazing, the brothers rarely ever fought; but the past couple of months had been tense, and Jasmine was clueless as to why.

She thought taking the two of them for a walk would be nice, but obviously she had been mistaken. Just what were the two of them talking about?

Jasmine quietly walked the way the brothers had, careful not to make a sound, until she could just about her them.

"You knew it was going to be today, you knew! Why would you try and stop me?"

"Because you know I feel the same way, you're trying to steal her from me!"

Damon growled and turned to pace from him. Jasmine knew he was heading in her direction, so she quickly hid behind the tree.

"You're such a little brat, Stefan! The golden child, who gets everything he wants; but you can't have her!"

"I lover her!"

"I love her!"

Jasmine couldn't help but gasp at their sudden proclamation, stumbling from behind the tree and into their line of sight.

"Jasmine..?"

She looked at the two of the brothers with wide eyes, her small hand covering her mouth, and tears in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't say anything, she could only run away and pray they didn't follow her.

O~o~O

Jasmine had been sat by the small lake for over an hour now, just sitting in silence and thinking. Which was a dangerous thing for her to do...

"Jasmine..?"

She slowly looked up to see the brothers looking down at her cautiously. She said nothing, and just turned her head back to the lake. The brothers looked at each other for a moment, before sitting either side of her.

"I like the peace." She said quietly. "But it makes me think... And I really don't like it when I'm left to think for too long. I start to over think things, then panic, and leave myself in a heap of depression..." She laughed. "Thinking really is a dangerous thing! Well... For me at least."

Stefan and Damon said nothing, just sat and stared at the calm water, their eyes occasionally drifting to Jasmine. None of them knew what to say, that much was clear, but they all knew that they needed to talk about this.

Stefan wanted to say how much he loved her, how he had loved her since he had first seen her and had cherished every moment spent in her presence.

Damon wanted to say how much his heart yearned for her. How he wanted her to be his now and always, never to leave his side.

Jasmine wanted to say...

"I love you to."

The brother's head shot in her direction, both of their eyes widening. "What?" They both said in unison.

She looked across the lake and smiled, then turned her head and looked at the Salvatores. "I love you."

"Which one of us are you talking to?" Stefan asked with hopeful eyes.

"Both of you."

O~o~O

_1862_

The house had been empty for a week now, Guiseppe Salvatore had been called out of town due to friends sudden death outside of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan didn't mind, they rather enjoyed the freedom of it all. But Jasmine was relishing in it.

She had wanted to throw a party the entire town would remember, and she told her wishes to Damon and Stefan, but they disagreed. They claimed that it wouldn't be possible to have one without their father catching wind of it when he returned home. But Jasmine had other plans up her sleeve...

"Lets go for a walk! I've spent too much time in this house, I need the fresh air!" She said with a broad smile, grabbing the two brothers and dragging them out of the door. The Salvatores looked at each other with amusement, but hand long ago learnt that it was best to give into Jasmine's spontaneity. It generally led to something good. And Jasmine wasn't going to disappoint.

When they reached the lake they had spent so many days just relaxing with one another, she released their hands and walked to the edge of the water. The looked across it and sighed deeply.

Then she begun undressing.

"Jasmine!"Stefan gasped, instantly looking away. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming." She said with amusement.

"Butbutbut, you're taking you're clothes off!" He protested.

"Ssh!" Damon hushed, staring intently at Jasmine. "You're distracting me and the show..."

Jasmine looked over her shoulder at Damon, blew him a kiss and gave a wink; to which Damon waggled his eyebrows suggestively. She then turned back to her current objective untill she was wearing nothing but her undergarments. She looked back at the brothers and smirked, something that always reminded Stefan of Damon.

"Are you going to join me or not?"

And then she jumped in.

The brothers watched with amazement as Jasmine was submerged under water for a few moments, before gushing out in a fluid movement. Her flawless skin was glistening, and her hair flew over her head and onto her back. Stefan had heard stories of mermaids and sirens, how their magic and beauty could tempt any sailor into the darkest depths of water. Stefan knew in this instant that no mystical being could ever compare to her beauty.

"I don't know about you brother, but I'm going swimming!"

Stefan was thrown out his daydream and turned to his brother, who was already half undressed, and then set about beating him into the water.

"CANNONBALL!" They both laughed, plunging into the water.

Jasmine watched with wide eyes as they lunged in her direction, her mouth wide open. Which she instantly regretted as she received a mouthful of water from the wave they created. "AH!" She screeched, looking at them aghast when they emerged from the water. They both stared at her for a moment, watching as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Now now Jasmine..." Damon said with raised hands. "Lets not be rash here. If you murder us there will be consequences."

"Oh really?" She said with a smirk. "Well... It'll be worth it!"

She then jumped on Damon's back, and grabbed Stefan's shoulders, attempting to keep them underwater. There was a struggle, there was laughter, and there were a few choice words thrown in as well; but in the end the both managed to fend her off, leaving her pinned up by the bank with their hands on her arms. The brothers stared deeoly into her eyes, breathing heavily, and Jasmine returned the look; gazing from one brother to the next.

"To hell with formalities." Damon growled, before leaning in and capturing Jasmine's lips in a lust filled kiss.

Jasmine moaned and instantly kissed him back, her free arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him tight. Stefan watched for a moment, to shocked to even make a move. But when everything had processed he instantly snapped into action, Grabbing his brother and hurling him away so that he could grab Jasmine by the waist and dive for her lips. Jasmine returned the kiss with just as much passion, but this time she smiled into it.

How had she gotten to luck to have two amazing people to love, and love her in return.

Before either of them could catch their breath Damon's arms were on them and shoving them into the water. Another playful fight ensued with more laughter and a few stolen kisses in the process.

Yup. Jasmine was indeed the most lucky girl in the world.

O~o~O

_1964_

Jasmine sat at the very end of the Salvatore estate, kneeling in the grass and running her fingers through the debris of the autem and smiling at the dewy smell it brought. The years had been the best of her life. Damon had returned from the war, and everything was as it should be.

They had been talking of leaving Mystic Falls for sometime now, and Jasmine actually believed that their plan would set into motion sooner that she had ever dreamed possible. She was going to live the live she had been dreaming of for so many years.

She laughed joyfully, snapping herself out of her thoughts and returning her gaze back to the flowers in front of her. Jasmine wasn't sure the name of them, but she knew that they only grew this time of year and only at this spot. She also knew that they were Damon's favorite. He was going to love them.

"Excuse me?"

Jasmine jumped, and looked up to see a stranger not a few feet away from her.

The stranger was beautiful. With large brown eyes and tanned skin; she had probably travelled Europe or something like that. Oh, how Jasmine envied her.

The stranger took a step closer, a sickly sweet smile on her lips. Jasmine immediately felt uneasy, and knew that it would be wise for her to run; but something compelled her to stay...

"Hello, My name's Katherine; and you have something I want..."

O~o~O

Samara jumped away from the pair on the sofa, gasping and feeling quite sick. Jasmine had looked just like her, and she saw and felt the love they all had for one another; to see Samara must be killing them.

_"They didn't see the part with Katherine..."_ Isis said, looking at the Salvatores intently. _"I gave them something else to watch."_

"What did they see?" Samara asked her, knowing that there was now no point in hiding her existence. What Isis gave no response the turned to the brothers. "What did you see? After the lake what did you see?"

They were both sprawled on the sofa panting from the mental exertion, both of them looking at her with sad eyes. "You didn't see it?"

Samara shook her head. "No, I dind't."

Damon and Stefan looked at one another, and then turned back to her. "Nothing." Stefan said. "Nothing important."

Samara had wanted to press further, but knew it was best not to. She already knew too much. Way too much...

"Where are you going?"Damon asked as Samara begun to head for the door.

"I'm going for a walk." She said simply. "I've spent too much time in this house, I need the fresh air!"

"You sound just like her..." Damon said quietly, not letting his eyes drift away from her face. Samara stared back for a moment, feeling his pain and feeling the tears well in her eyes.

_"You need to leave." _Isis said sharply._"You need to get to the Grill in town, you need to get there now."_

Samara looked at her, and nodded, wiping at her face with the back of her hand. "I'm leaving." She said matter of factly. "Don't try and stop me."

She grabbed her wig and quickly threw it on, then left the house as fast as she could, slamming the door and running as fast as her feet would take her. It took a while, but eventually she found herself outside the Mystic Fall's Grill. "Why here?" Samara asked, turning to Isis.

Isis looked at her with devious eyes, the corners of her mouth twitching._ "You'll find out soon enough; and you're welcome."_

Samara frowned. "For what?"

_"You'll see..."_

Samara hated it when Isis suddenly decides to become vague, but she could do nothing but shrug her shoulders and walk into the building as if nothing was wrong. The inside of it was rather nice for a small town, it had a warm feeling about it. Like it had history. And it also looked like it was the hangoutspot for all the teengers, considering most of them were in there at the moment.

Including the witch and the blonde vampire.

As per usual, most of the guys were staring at her, but so where the vampire and witch. They way everyone was staring at her Samara swore she should have set alight by now. But she hadn't, so she opted for walking to the bar and sitting on a stool.

It didn't take long for the bartender to come over to her and ask for her order.

"JD and coke, please."

The bartender gave her a look. "Have you got any ID on you?"

Samara loved it when they asked her this. "You don't need to see my ID." She said, just a whisper, with a flick of her wrist. A glazed look came over the bartender and he wandered off to fill her order. When the drink was place in front of her the man just walked away to tend to other customers.

"I think my inner nerd just jizzed everywhere."

Samaraa froze on the spot, her glass in midair, and she slowly turned to the deep voice.

"JOSEF!" She screeched, quickly dropping the glass and throwing her arms around his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

They pulled away from each other but still remained holding hands. "I've missed you, you devious minx." Josef grinned.

Saamara laughed and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping her arms around him again. Eventually she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing deeply with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm so glad you found us."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review and tell me what you think 3 Review keep me going and encourage me to make everythin move quicker and make it more interesting each chapter ^,.,^<strong>_


	8. God Save The Queen

_**Sorry for the late update, but college has been killing me lately! This one is longer than usual because my muse loves me that much! So I hope you enjoy! :-)**_

_**Helaina OUT!**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Ago<em>

"This place sucks..." Samara seethed, taking a toke from her cigarette and breathing in deeply. She looked around the cafeteria through narrow eyes, glaring at any girl that even attempted to give her a judging look. She had been at this school for two weeks now, and had given up the idea of even attempting to make a friend; she would only end up leaving soon anyway.

_"I agree..." _Isis said, watching at the smoke filled the air and dispersed slowly. She had very little to do in this town, she was suffocating and that just wasn't acceptable. Something had to happen soon or else she would explode.

"I just don't understand why everybody has to be so damn robotic!" Samara growled. "They are just so boring it's unbelievable!"

"Hey!"

Samara sighed and turned towards the booming voice in the cafeteria. It was a boy, who looked to be around her age, with long pitch black hair that was gelled upwards. He was dressed mostly in black, with drain-pipes and a rock T-shirt, and several piercing in his ear and a couple on his face. He was so emo it almost hurt...

"What do you want?" She said with an exasperated sigh, flicking some of the ash on the floor.

The boy looked at her with an amused look. "You know you're not allowed to smoke in here, right?"

Samara shrugged. "So?"

The boy laughed. "So... You're smoking... Anything wrong with this image?"

"Yeah." Samara smirked, jumping off of the table and flicking the butt in his direction. "You're still here."

The boy dodged out of the way of the flying butt and cringed as it his the back of James Harrison's head. James Harrison was the football captain of the school, and therefore at the top of the food chain; so when he felt something hot hit and burn the back of his head, and turned to see the emo kid behind him, he pounced. Emo kid wasn't the largest of people, we was about average height and quite lean; but in the fight he gave as good as he got.

"Hey!" Samara snapped. "He didn't do it, I did, you dumb oaf!" But they weren't listening and continued to land punch after punch, with the rest of the room chanting and cheering them on. So Samara rolled her eyes and jumped into the fight without hesitation. She didn't bite or claw, she punched and shoved; she learnt that if she was going to fight then she was going to do it properly. Not do it like a bitch.

"Get the fuck of my boyfriend you fucking skank!" That would be Jessica Scott, the head cheerleader, and queen bitch of the school. Jessica had suddenly decided that she wasn't going to allow the loner to wail on her boyfriend, and she was going to do something about it.

Samara suddenly felt teeth and nails piercing into her skin, so she turned and punched the bitch square in the jaw, knocking her out. Then she got back to the important fight.

"THAT'S IT! BREAK IT UP RIGHT NOW!" The booming voice of one of the teachers filled the room as they were all pried from one another and dragged from the room kicking and screaming.

O~o~O

"Why did you do that?"

Samara was looking at him curiously, with a busted lip and bruised eye, and he was looked right back with equal interest. She had bright red hair, and alabaster skin. Her green eyes shone even in the dim light of the office, and her dark clothing obviously mirrored her attitude towards the school.

"Why did I do what?" She asked.

"What did you get involved in the fight? You could have just walked away and left us to it."

Samara looked ahead and shrugged. "If I did that then that would make me a bit of a bitch now, wouldn't it? And I'm not one for being a bitch." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette packet, tapping the bottom and placing one in her mouth then swiftly lighting it.

"Hey!" The principle's secretary protested. "You can't smoke in here!"

"Bite me." Samara said, blowing the smoke in her direction.

The boy laughed, shaking his head in amusement. "Ah man..." He smiled at her and held out his hand. "My name's Josef, and I have a feeling this is going to be a beautiful friendship."

O~o~O

"So is this place better than the shit hole I came from?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Any juicy gossip?"

Samara looked at him, slightly exasperated, and then took a large gulp from her drink. "Well..." She started. "First day at school I meet three vampires, a witch, a doppleganger, and aparently I'm also a doppleganger who once knew two of the three vampires centuries ago. And now I have my doppleganger's memories floating through my head, only with large gaps inbetween, and there's nothing I can do about it!" She paused for a moment to turn to her friend, only to see that his jaw was almost completely slack. "So... How's life for you?"

He gulped hard. "Umm.. Not nearly as interesting and as eventful as yours. Just getting by day by day; but mostly finding you. Your brother hides his tracks very well, by the way."

Samara laughed. "Obviously not _that _well!"

Josef chuckled along with her, but then his face grew serious. "Vampires, huh? That can't ever be good... Are they hot?"

Samara smacked him on the arm. "That's not the point!"

"So they're _extremely _hot. Hmm..."

Samara laughed at her friend, kissing him on the cheek lightly. "So where will you be staying, and how are you going to help me this time?"

Josef paused for a moment, thinking. "Well, I'm renting a small apartment in town; it's cheap, so I'm all good for cash. And I'll be helping you in everyway I can! You know Isis loves me more than you." He added this with a smirk.

_"It's true." _Isis chuckled. _"He is quite dapper."_

"Why thank you, Isis!" Josef beamed. "So what do the two of you say to getting out of here and coming back to mine? We can catch up the old fashioned way!"

Samara smiled and stood from her seat, Josef following shortly after. "We would love to." She grabbed his hand and they both rushed out of the building, stopping just outside of the doors. "You know, we really did miss you."

"I missed you to." He said warmly.

Samara leant up towards him and planted her lips gently on his. But not a second later he was thrown off of her and across the road into darkness.

_O~o~O_

"What are we going to do?" Damon seethed, pacing between the sofas in the boarding house. "Stefan, what the hell are we going to do?"

Stefan sat next to Elena on one of the couches, holding her hand and looking at nothing in particular. "I honestly don't know, Damon. I never thought anything like this would ever happen... I thought Jasmine was gone for good."

"She _is _gone fore good!" Damon snapped. "But this Samara... She's stronger then us, she looks just like her, _and _she's hiding something. I want to know what it is."

Elena looked at the two brothers. "She doesn't seem to want anything to do with any of us. We could just leave her alone and let it be. She wouldn't bother us."

"Don't be stupid Elena." Damon said, his pacing quickening. "It's not the point if she leaves us alone or not, it would be impossible for us to do the same. There is no way we could just pretend she doesn't exist. Jasmine is somehow connected to Samara, and I'm going to find out how..."

Elena sighed. "Damon, this sounds just like Katherine. Don't you think-."

Before Elena had time to blink, Damon was standing before her, leaning in threateningly. "Don't you even try to compare Jasmine to Katherine... Katherine could never be half the woman Jasmine was."

Elena held her breath, but nodded quickly and watched as Damon slowly moved away from her. He stared at her for a moment longer, until his mobile began to ring. He reached into his pocket and frowned when he realized it was Bonnie who was calling him. "Why hello, little witch, to what to I owe this-."

"Samara's in the Mystic Grill." She said quickly.

Damon paused. "And pray tell me, why the hell I should care? She said she was going for a walk, so she went for a walk; perhaps she was hungry."

"Yeah, and she was craving tall, pale and emo." Caroline had snatched the phone away from her friend and was now talking faster than ever. "She messed with the bartender's mind and then this guy walks in, right. He watches her mess with his mind and then says something like: 'I think my inner nerd just jizzed'. Gross, right? Anyway, she literally jumps on him and wraps him in a death hug. Then he calls her a minx and she kissed him full on the lips! After that they started talking to someone who wasn't there. They called her Isis... I don't know about you, but to me, that screams psycho... Plus this guy has one of those creepy English accents, it just makes my skin crawl!"

"We'll be right there." Damon said in a terse voice, hanging up. He turned to his brother. "You heard that, right?"

Stefan nodded and rose from his seat, turning to Elena. "Are you coming?"

Elena stood next to her boyfriend with a puzzled look on her face. "Why? What's going on?"

"One of Samara's old buddies have shown up at the grill, so we're going to crash the reunion." Damon said with a smirk. "But you can drive her, Stefan. I'm not wasting another second." And with that he was speeding out of the door.

Elena stared at the empty space where Damon was just a moment ago. "this isn't going to end well, I can tell."

O~o~O

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Samara screeched, running after them. Damon had Josef pinned up against a tree, his fangs bared and his veins protruding. "Damon, let him down!"

"Yeah..." Josef choked. "I agree with Samara's notion. It would be best for all."

"Oh yeah?" Damon growled. "How exactly will it be best for me?"

Josef managed a grin through the need to breath. "If you let me go, then she won't have to kill you."

Damon stopped for a moment and looked around to Samara, who was glaring at him with such power Damon thought he would die all over again. So he took a step back and dropped Josef, who fell to the ground choking for air. "Thanks..." He panted. "Greatly appreciated sweet-cheeks."

Damon glowered at the boy."'Sweet cheeks'?"

Josef looked up at him and winked, before getting to his feet and walking to Samara's side.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Damon asked.

Samara placed her hands on her hips. "I don't owe you and explanation for anything."

"No, you don't. But if you want to know anything about why you look like my dead ex, then you're going to need my help. Quid pro quo."

Samara looked to Isis. _"You should go with him. I know I'm not going to be able to keep you from the truth for much longer..."_

"I agree with Isis." Josef nodded. "We need to know the truth."

"You don't need to know anything, kid." Damon said. "This isn't for anyone to know."

"If I know, the Josef knows. We hide nothing from one another." Samara pointed out. "We'll talk. But not here, let's go to the Grill. At least then I can have something alcoholic..."

Josef groaned in pleasure. "Ohmigod, can you _please _do the Jedi trick?"

Samara smirked at him playfully. "For you? Anything." And with that they turned on their heels and walked to the bar.

Damon mumbled something but then quickly caught them up. "Wait a second, did you say you agreed with Isis? Who's Isis?"

"All in time Damon!" Samara snapped. "Just wait till we get to the bar."

"No." Damon said, stopping them. "This conversation is best for a private place, so come back to the boarding house."

"Fine." Samara huffed. "Josef, did you bring-"

He nodded. "Yeah, Melody's at the grill waiting for me."

"Who the hell is Melody?"

Josef chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough, Damon."

By the time they reached the grill, Stefan and Elena were waiting outside for them. Damon walked over to them and they talked in hushed voiced for a few moments, before Stefan and Elena climbed into a car. "I take it you'll both be riding with us?"

"Nope." Josef said smugly, walking over to a sleek black motorbike and stroking it lovingly. "We'll go on Melody."

O~o~O

They filed into the boarding house, the brothers pouring themselves and Elena a drink, while Samara stopped Josef before he sat on one of the sofas. "I need to pee, so you'll have to go in without me for now." She kissed him on the cheek. "Okay, go sit down with them and I'll be back in a second."

"Of course." Josef grinned, kissing her lips. "Umm, are they going to bite me?"

She looked over to the vampires who were waiting impatiently. "I don't know, it's a possibility."

"Is that a promise?" He winked, laughing and then joining the Salvatores and Doppleganger. "So!" He smirked. "What's it like being a vampire? Do your dicks still work, what with you not being alive and all?"

Stefan choked on his drink and Elena blushed brightly. Damon just glared at the boy with pure hate.

"So, did I miss anything?" Samara asked, sliding next to Josef. She saw Stefan and Elena and immediately turned to Josef with fire in her eyes. "Really, Josef? Really? What ever happened to making a good first impression?"

"You're talking to me about first first impressions? Please! The first time I met you, you threw a cigarette at me and then punched me in the face!"

"At least I'm consistent."

Josef thought about this for a moment. "Touche, good lady."

"Excuse me." Damon interrupted. "But I think it's time for some more talking, and not from him."

Josef looked at him and feigned hurt, to which Samara rolled her eyes and ignored. "So what questions do you have for me this time?"

"Who is Isis?"

Josef and Samara exchanged glances, then both their eyes looked in the direction of Isis who was sitting on the armchair near the dead fire. "They want to know about you, Ice."

She just shrugged. _"Tell them what you want, the time has come..."_ She gazed at the fire gently and blinked once, causing it to light up and burn strongly.

Damon, Stefan and Elena jumped in their seats, while Josef just frowned. "Sheesh, when did she get so cryptic?"

Samara shrugged. "Is there anything specific you want to know about her?"

"Well for one thing, how did she do that?"

"We don't know." Samara answered honestly. "She's just always been able to do anything she wants. _Anytime _she wants..." She said the last bit with a pointed look at Isis, who just chucked lightly.

Damon and Stefan still looked confused, but accepted her answer. "Okay..." Stefan started. "Well, who is she? Where did she come from?"

Samara smiled, taking Josef's hand in her own who smiled in return. "She's always been with me, ever since I can remember. She's my sister. Or my twin to be more exact."

Elena frowned. "Your twin?"

Samara took a deep breath, leaning forward slightly. "When out mother was pregnant, there were... Complications. Something went wrong when we were a few months old, resulting in... Isis' death." Samara looked over to Isis who was staring coldly at the ground. "There was nothing the doctors could do, so my mother had to carry the both of us until we were born."

Elena gasped. "Oh my God..."

"It was horrible for my mother, I couldn't even imagine it. But she gave birth to us, and I was as healthy as I could be. Isis was buried a few days after... Our family was normal for a while, but when I was a toddler my brother started to notice strange things about me. I would giggle and talk to thin air, I would play with someone who wasn't there. For a while they though I just had a strong imagination, so they ignored it. But as I grew older my imaginary friend never disappeared. I learnt to pretend she wasn't there when I was around others, Isis told me they'd lock me away if I kept talking to someone who they couldn't see. So I did. It- uh. It wasn't until we realized Isis had these powers that my brother finally believed me; I was thirteen, and my parents had just disappeared."

"That's where I come in." Josef smirked, leaning closer to Samara. "These people, we still don't know exactly who they are, come after Samara and take her from her brother. They keep her for two months until she finally manages to escape. She runs back to her brother, and then they just kept on running, all the way to me." He leans back in his seat and wraps his arm around her shoulder. "We met in high school, while she was going through England. Long story. But after one day, we were inseparable... Or at least until her brother found out I knew about Isis..."

"Will, my brother, thought that if anyone knew then eventually more people would find out until I was taken again." Samara explained, resting her head on Josef's shoulder. "So when we ran, Josef followed."

"Just like that?" Elena said with a raised eyebrow. "But what about your family? You friends? What about your life? How could you just run after someone, leaving everyone and everything else behind."

Much to their surprise, Josef laughed. "Listen sweetie, I don't know what kind of life you've lived, but it's obviously been sheltered and loved the majority of the time."

Elena crossed her arms and glared at him. "My parents died in a car crash, vampires are out to kill me, I found out I was adopted and my biological father was my adoptive uncle while my mother was a vampire."

Josef stared at her. "That's it? Jesus, I wish I had your life..."

"I know..." Samara huffed. "I do to."

Elena gawked at them. "How could you possibly want my life?"

"Well when you've had mine, any other will do." Josef said quietly. "Let's just say it was easy to leave. I was glad to be rid of it."

Samara squeezed his knee and looked up at him reassuringly. "We've told you enough." She said sharply, standing from her seat and pulling Josef up with her. "We need to go now, we need time to catch up properly."

"Wait." Damon said quickly. "I just have one more question."

Samara stopped in her tracks and looked over to him. "What, Damon?"

"Why can no one but you and Josef see him?"

Samara didn't move her gaze away from Damon for a few moments, until she caught the image of Isis moving to her side and wrapping her arms around both her and Josef's waist.

"Josef can see her because I love him. That's why. Because I fell in love with him. My brother and my parents couldn't see her because I was unable to fall in love with them, although I do love them. It's the falling that pushes you over the point. And Isis loves him in return, that's just as important."

Damon nodded, and watched as the both of them left silently. Not a sound was made in the boarding house for a few moments, until the front door opened again and Josef bounded in. "By the way guys, just to clear things up, we love each other in a hetro life-mate way. I'm gay. So if either of you are up for a fuck, I'm game!"

Samara marched in after him and grabbed his ear, dragging him away. "Josef, we talked about this!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you enjoyed, please don't forget to review~<em>**


	9. A Familiar Name

**_Sorry for the late update, I'm working on as much as i can over the next few week so please keep reading. This story is far from over..._**

**_Helaina OUT!_**

* * *

><p>Samara and Josef woke up slowly, covering their eyes from the bright sun that was seeping through the thin curtains relentlessly. "Goddamn it, Josef..." Samara mumbled. "Why couldn't you buy blackout curtains for your place?"<p>

"Ugh..." He grunted in return. "I was gunna... Came to see you first... More sleep..."

Samara rolled her eyes, leaning over the bed and reaching into her bag on the floor to fish out her phone. 11 missed calls from her brother... Great. She climed out of bed and hit the call button, waiting for him to pick up. She knew it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Samara! Where the hell are you? You can't just go off the grid like that!"

Samara sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just I made a few friends and they invited me over to their place for the night." If he found out Josef had followed them, they would have to move all over again. "I got so caught up in actually having friends, I forgot to call or check my phone. I'm really sorry, it will never happen again."

She heard her brother mumble from the other end. "Fine, alright. But this had better not happen again!"

"It wont, I promise!"

"Good..." There was a pause. "Do you have school today?"

"No." Samara rolled her eyes. "It's Saturday, genius."

"Oh... Okay, when will you be back home?"

Samara thought about this for a moment. As much as she hated it, her curiosity was killing her. She just had to find out more from the vampires... "I'm not sure, I think this might be a two night thing, I'll let you know when I do."

"Alright." He said. "Just call me the second you do. Don't make me worry!"

I wont." She laughed. "Bye!"

"Bye. Have fun!"

She hung up the phone and placed it one the side, looking over her shoulder to find Josef standing there. He looked confused, as if he had woken up in a strange place he had never seen before. That made Samara laugh. "Jesus, you look more confused than the time we took those pills from Jed!"

Josef was silent for a moment, picking his brain for that exact memory, before smiling with her, "That was a helluva night!" He agreed. "We should do that again sometime, for old times sake."

Samara shook her head. "I don't think now is the time for any of that, we have a bunch of supernatural being watching our every move, we don't really know what they want. We need to be on our guard."

Josef yawned. "Never a dull moment when I'm with you... Uh, I need coffee."

"Then make yourself one."

"I don't have any" He said. "I haven't had a chance to go shopping or anything yet."

Samara rolled her eyes. "Then lets go out and get one. I could do with a pick me up."

O~o~O

"I don't like this..."

Stefan looked up at his brother, who was on his third glass of scotch of the day and it was only 11A.M. "What do you mean, brother?"

Damon put his glass on the table, and looked at his brother seriously. "Samara, coming at this time. What with Klaus all eager to spill some blood, always around the corner. The timing is too... suspicious."

"It could be a coincidence." Stefan pointed out.

Damon grumbled. "I hate coincidences..." He looked over to the door of the grill and his eyes narrowed. "Speaking of coincidences..."

Stefan followed his line of sight and saw Samara and her friend walking up to the bar. They bought two drinks and then turned to look for a place to sit. Samara's eyes landed on them, and she didn't even falter when she smiled and walked over to them. "Damon, Stefan. How are you?"

"Not drunk enough to be seeing you." Damon said, downing his drink.

"Ouch, someone's got their bitch on." Josef said, sipping from his mug.

Damon gave him a sarcastic smirk before shuffling out of the booth and going up to the bar to order another glass. Or a bottle...

"So, Stefan," Samara started. "You seem like the more reasonable of the two. What are we going to do about this?"

Stefan kept his face plain. "What do you mean?"

Samara took a breath. "I mean the whole 'me looking like your dead girlfriend'. I want to know why I look like her, and I'm pretty sure you do to. But I have a feeling Damon isn't going to cooperate easily..."

"What makes you think that I can help?"

"I know you two more than most; and I know that Damon is the most stubborn person on the planet. He... well, whatever he's thinking, he isn't going to share without a fight."

Stefan thought about his for a moment, then looked at Josef.

Samara saw this, and realised. "Josef, how bout I meet you late? I need to do something here that you don't need to be here. You can go buy those curtains and fill up your fridge."

Josef finished his drink and nodded. "Sure thing." He kissed the top of Samara's head and stood up. "I'll catch you guys later." With that he left.

The second Stefan was sure he was out of the building, he turned to Samara with intent. "What's your end game here?"

Samara frowned. "What do you-."

"You know exactly what I mean. From what you've told me, you should be on the run by now. We know what you are and we know about Samara. So why are you still here?"

Samara sighed. "I know I should be. If I was smart I would be Half way across the globe by now. But I never was that smart..."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine! I'm here because I want answers."

Stefan gave her a puzzling look. "What do you mean? We're the ones with the questions."

"I don't know." She relented. "You are the only one I've ever met who could be any kind of link to telling me what I am. I intend to hold onto that link with both hands. I don't care what I have to do, I'll do anything to find out the truth."

"Anything, eh?"

The two of them jumped as Damon slid in next to them, a whiskey in hand.

"Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Damon shrugged. "It's never to early."

Samara smirked. "Touché..."

"Anyway! Back to that 'I'll do anything' comment. Anything, eh?"

Samara rolled her eyes. "Yes, anything. I'm determined when I wanna be."

"Damon's eyes narrowed, they could both hear the cogs turning in his head. "Anything, right? Well then, lets make a deal. If you help us, we'll help you. Quid pro quo..."

Samara laughed. "And why would you want my help?" The brothers shared a look, which made Samara laugh even harder. "Look, you trusted me with your past, so please trust me with your present. If I need to help you for you to help me, then I need to at least know what I'm helping with."

The brothers seemed to have some sort of mutual agreement when Damon turned to her. "There's this vampire, an original. He want to complete some ritual, the sun and the moon curse-."

"_Klaus..."_

Samara looked at Isis with wide eyes. "Klaus? As in 'Klaus' Klaus?"

"How did you know his name?" Stefan demanded.

"How do _you _know his name?" She retorted.

"He's the original vampire that's trying to kill Elena, we need your help to stop him."

Samara was silent. "He's... a vampire?"

"Klaus is an original vampire. He was one of the first created." Stefan explained.

"Klaus is what now?"

Josef was standing at the end of the table, several bags in hand, looking as confused as could be.

Samara looked at him worriedly. "Apparently he's a vampire."

Josef's eyes widened. "Holy shit. Seriously?"

"How in the hell do the two of you know him?" Damon snapped.

Samara and Josef looked at each other. Samara gave a small shake of her head. Josef nodded.

"It's a long story." Samara said quietly. "But it doesn't matter. I'll help you; none of you will die on my watch."

The brothers went to press for more information, but Samara stopped them.

"Don't. I'm not going to tell you this. I'm confused enough as it is, when my head is sorted out I'll tell you all you need to know. You just need to wait." The brothers may not have liked this, but they accepted it. "So how can I help right now?"

"There's a school dance tonight. We're pretty sure that's when Klaus is going to strike. We want you to come with us and watch over Elena."

"_Fucking Elena..." _Isis mumbled.

Samara ignored her. "Okay, I'll meet you at the boarding house before the dance. Have Elena text me the time. As for us we're going shopping. If I have to come to a dance, I'm at least going to wear something nice..."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review, they keep me going ;-)<strong>


End file.
